Asgardian Prince
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was rescued from the Dursleys by his father Thor. But then when he was 9 Thor and Loki were banished to Midgard for their rash and childish actions. Harry ends up taking on all the duties his father and uncle would do…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was rescued from the Dursleys by his father Thor. But then when he was 9 Thor and Loki were banished to Midgard for their rash and childish actions. Harry ends up taking on all the duties his father and uncle would do…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Thor and Loki were outside number 4 Privet Drive. Thor hadn't seen his son in 2 years since his mortal body died. Thor and Loki go over and knock on the door. A woman answers and screams.

"Hello Petunia", Thor says looking like James

"Your dead", Petunia says

"No I am not. I would like my son", Thor says

"The freak is not here", Petunia says

"Liar", Loki says

"You you're the one her invaded New York", Petunia stutters

"I was controlled now we want my nephew", Loki says pushing into the house

Thor goes to check upstairs and Loki stays down. Thor comes back angrily.

"Where is he!?" Thor booms

Petunia points at the cupboard. Thor growls and goes over and wretches the door open and sees is son looking at him in fright his arm was clearly broken.

"It is ok son. Remember me?" Thor asks

"Daddy?" Harry asks

"Yes I have come for you. Will you come with me and your Uncle Loki?" Thor asks

"They won't come?" Harry asks

"No. But they will be punished but at a later date", Thor says

Thor could tell his son was small for a 3 year-old. And he was very scared. Thor holds out his arms for his son. Harry slowly goes into Thor's arms. Thor wraps his arms around Harry gently he wasn't putting his son down soon.

"Do you have anything you want?" Thor asks

"They didn't give me anything", Harry says in a small voice

"We will fix that", Loki says

Harry stiffens.

"I am your Uncle Loki", Loki says

"It is alright son. Lets go", Thor says glaring at Petunia

"We will be back", Loki growls at her

They go to the front lawn.

"Hold on tight little one", Thor says to his son

"HEIMDALL!" Loki yells

They were sawing through the skies and Harry thought it was really pretty with want he was seeing. Suddenly they land and Harry sees a tall dark skinned man with gold eyes.

"Welcome back my Princes. Welcome to Asgard Prince Harald", Heimdall says

"This is Heimdall, Harry he is our gate keeper and nothing gets past him", Thor says softly

"Hi", Harry says shyly

"Horses are ready my Prince", Heimdall says

Harry looks at the city in shock it was beautiful. He feels something singing to him like they were welcoming him home.

"That is Asgard welcoming you home", Loki says to Harry

"You need to go to Loki's arms as I need to get on my horse", Thor says gently to Harry

Harry nods and Loki gently takes him. Thor gets on his horse and Loki hands him Harry. Thor wraps his arms around Harry and they start to gallop towards the citadel.

They arrive and Thor gets off and helps Harry into his arms. There was a woman waiting for them.

"There is your Mummy Harry", Thor whispers to him

Lily was not Asgardian but a High Elf from Alfheim and she was the daughter of the High King there. Lily was Thor's first wife. Thor would have a second with Jane soon.

"Oh my baby", Lily says rushing and taking him from Thor's arms

"His arm is broken Lillian", Thor says

"Lets see to that", Lily says

"Mummy?" Harry asks

"You my little angel", Lily says

"Not dead?" Harry asks

"No. I am immortal and your Daddy couldn't be killed with the curse", Lily says leading the way through the palace

They enter the Healing hall where Eir and Queen Frigga were waiting.

"My sons is this my grandson?" Queen Frigga asks

"Yes Mother. Harry this is your Grandmother Queen Frigga she is my mother", Thor says

"Hi", Harry says shyly

"Come her little one and we will heal you", Queen Frigga says holding out her hands

Harry cautiously goes to her and Queen Frigga buts him on the Soul forge. Lily, Thor and Loki were angry at the result it seems Harry had been beaten since he was left with Petunia and Vernon. Queen Frigga and Eir work their magic and Harry's arms heal and his beaten back also heals.

"I don't hurt", Harry says

"Yes little one and no one will hurt you again", Lily says picking up her son and cuddling him

"Lets go to Odin he needs to know", Queen Frigga says

Thor went to get Jane and Skye and the others start to go to the throne room. Thor meets them with Jane and Skye

"Harry this is my fiancée Jane and Skye they will be your second and third Mums. Jane, Skye this is my son Harry", Thor says

"Hello Harry", Jane says softly

"Hi Harry", Skye says softly

"Hi", Harry says softly

They reach the throne room and enter Harry sees a man on a throne with an eye patch holding a spear.

"Father this is my son and heir Harald", Thor says bowing to his father

"Harald a fine name for a prince of Asgard", King Odin says

Harry looks at the man.

"Your my Grandpa?" Harry asks

"Yes I am", King Odin says

"I need to tell you about the Dursley's that he was with father", Loki says, "I saw in Petunia Dursley's mind what they did to my nephew"

Harry buries his face in his mothers chest. And falls asleep.

"I will take Harry to his new room", Lily says

"Of course", Queen Frigga says

"I will come with you", Jane says

Lily takes Harry to her and Thor's room and places Harry in the bed in the new room for him. She was saddened he had been left with her adopted sister. She was going to stay with Harry.

"I want them all bought here for justice. The child will be left in an orphanage", King Odin demands after hearing it all

"I will get the warriors three and Sif", Thor says

"I am coming with you brother", Loki says

They immediately find the warriors and explain everything all were willing to help. They arrive by Bifrost at Stark Tower.

"Thor, Reindeer Games what are you two plus 4 doing here?" Tony asks

"We are here to grab a couple of mortals we need one address from you and if you can bring the child to the orphanage for us it would be appreciated", Thor says

"Name Marge Dursley", Loki says

"What did this family do?" Tony asks

Thor explains everything and Tony whistles.

"Well that is some story. I will come with you and have the child in the orphanage. Anything for Lokes family", Tony says

Tony and Loki were dating and Loki was dating Darcy Lewis and Pepper Potts. They didn't know where it was going yet.

Tony lets them have his jet, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Steve were coming along and they arrive in England in 7 hours.

"Natasha, Clint and the 3 warriors will go and get Marge. Sif, Bruce, Steve and I will go with Thor and Loki", Tony says

Tony gives the address to Natasha and Clint and they were off with the warriors three. Tony drives the others to the Dursley home he called child serves 10 minutes before they got there.

"Which one?" Tony asks

"That one", Thor says

Thor gets out and finds Wanda waiting for them.

"It has been a time since I saw you", Thor says

"Who knew Thor was James Potter? What about Lily?" Wanda asks

"She is a High elf from the planet Alfheim she survived too. We lost our memories for a time. Lily is still my wife but Jane will be my second wife", Thor explains

"How does she feel about that?" Tony asks

"I think she has accepted it. We will see in time", Thor says

"It is like you and Darcy might have to get along if we get married", Loki says to Tony

Thor bangs on the door and a very obese man opens it.

"YOU!" he shouts

"Hello Vernon. I take it Petunia told you we came. Now we are back for vengeance", Thor says

"That little freak deserved it", Vernon says

Thor swings his hammer and breaks Vernon's noise. Petunia who was watching screams.

"Don't you dare say another bad thing about my son he is only three years old", Thor growls

They see Dudley waddle in and whines for chocolate.

"You are going to Asgard. Your son to an orphanage", Loki says

"Asgard is a myth", Vernon says

"You will wish it so. But you will be going", Thor growls

"Remember me Petunia?" Wanda asks

"You freak always had to steal my sister and give her magic which made her a freak", Petunia says

"She was born with it. You will find out", Loki says

Clint, Natasha and the warriors arrive with an obese woman who was screeching about Harry as the freak. Wanda waves her and Marge shuts up

"Don't say a word about my godson", Wanda growls

"Social services are here", Tony says

Tony gives them the details and Wanda and Loki make sure they would take Dudley and not know who they were. Dudley left screeching for chocolate and his Mummy. Petunia had tears in her eyes. Sif binds Petunia's and Vernon's hands and forces them out of the house.

"This house has bad wards as soon as we leave this still they will disappear and whoever put them here will know", Loki says

"They won't find Harry", Thor says firmly

The warriors push Marge into her brother and sister in-law.

"Will you all be coming?" Thor asks his friends

"We will see Asgardian Justice and meet your son. It will only be a short trip", Tony says

"Ok then", Loki says making the car disappear back to its place, "I will be back in a minute"

Loki disappears and in 5 minutes he was back with Darcy and Pepper.

"Hey Thor. Heard about mini Thor. Can't want to meet him and see Jane", Darcy says

"Tony how dare you not tell me you were leaving!" Pepper says

"So Pepper. Last minute thing", Tony says

"Ok everyone lets go", Thor says, "HEIMDALL!"

The Bifrost opens up and they were soaring to Asgard. They were greeted by Heimdall the warriors tie the hands of Vernon, Petunia and Marge to the horses. The Avengers had their first view of Asgard and it was great as Thor and Loki told them. The Avengers were helped onto horses and they follow Loki and Thor galloping to the citadel.

Vernon, Petunia and Marge were out of breath when they arrived having had to run the whole way.

Thor ordered the prisoners to the jail. Then they walked to the throne room.

They open it and Odin was on the throne with Frigga besides him.

"All went well and the prisoners are in the jail for judgement tomorrow father", Thor says

"Your mother saw Harald's memories and they treated him as a slave as soon as they got him", Odin says grimly

Lightning strikes around Asgard.

"They will pay my son", Frigga says, "Introduce as to the Midgardian warriors"

"Avengers these are my parents King Odin the All-Father and Queen Frigga. Father, Mother these are Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov aka the Black Widow, Wanda Maximoff aka the Scarlet Witch who Lily and I went to school with", Thor says

They all bow.

"These are my boyfriend and girlfriends Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts and Darcy Lewis", Loki says nervously

"Welcome to Asgard", Frigga says with a smile

"Are you serious about these relationships?" Odin asks Loki

"Yes Father but we are not ready to marry yet", Loki says bowing

"Very well Frigga had their rooms prepared and the trial is tomorrow", Odin says in way of dismissal

"Come", Thor says leading them out

"While we are here no public affection we are very old fashioned we must be chaperoned here", Loki says to his boyfriend and girlfriends

"This is my sitting room", Thor says letting them all in. Lily, Jane and Skye where there will Harry. Harry looked up in fear at so many people

"Hello son", Thor says softly

"Daddy", Harry says reaching up for Thor

Thor picks him up.

"Jane!" Darcy says to Jane

"Darcy!" Jane says and hugs her best friend

"Wanda?" Lily asks getting up

"Lily!" Wanda says hugging her best friend

"I am so sorry you thought I was dead. I only regained my memories a few months ago then we had to search for Harry", Lily says

"I understand Lily", Wanda says

"I am actually a Princess", Lily says

"A Princess? Like for real?" Tony asks

"I am a High Elf from Alfheim. We are immortal. It is Princess Lillian. But call me Lily in private", Lily says

"Harry these are your Aunts and Uncles. Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha, Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, and Aunt Darcy", Thor says pointing out each person

Harry gives a shy wave.

"He is adorable", Darcy says

Harry yawns.

"Bed time tomorrow is a busy day", Lily says and she and Thor go and but Harry to bed

They then explain everything to the Avengers. Soon everyone goes too bed…

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the instruments that connected to Harry blared and bust apart. He pales. He calls Minerva and Severus too his office.

"We must go to Harry Potter. The wards are gone", Dumbledore says

"Just leave the brat", Severus says

"No he is the hope of the future", Dumbledore says

They go outside the wards of Hogwarts and apparate to Privet Drive. They knock on the door but nobody answers.

"You won't find them. They were arrested today for child abuse", a neighbour says

"What about the children?" Dumbledore asks

"One went to an orphanage the other we don't know about", the neighbour says, "It was a shock finding out two little boys lived in that house"

"I told you Albus leaving Harry here was the worst thing you could have done", Minerva hisses

"Look at these markings", Severus says at the perfectly round circle on the ground

"We need expects here", Minerva says

"Nobody should know the boy-who-lived is missing", Dumbledore protests

"Well too bad", Minerva says sending a message to Amelia Bones

A group of witches and wizards arrive quickly with Amelia and Cornelius Fudge.

"Where is the boy Dumbledore?" Fudge asks

"We don't know. These markings leave a clue", Dumbledore says

"It is some king of portal", the unspeakable says

"Open it", Fudge orders

"There could be consequences", the unspeakable says

"Do it", Fudge and Dumbledore order

The Unspeakables chant and a huge blast knocks everyone back and onto the ground.

"What was that?" Fudge asks

"That was what I was warning you about. This is the work of something higher then all of us", the unspeakable says

"No one finds out Harry Potter is missing. We will search discreetly and hopefully he will turn up on his 11th birthday", Fudge orders

"I will go and find Dudley Dursley", Dumbledore says apparating out

"Oblivate all the Muggles", Fudge says disappearing

Amelia goes back to her office and was thoughtful. That blast hadn't hurt her. There was a knock on the door and Croaker the Unspeakable enters.

"What is going on Croaker?" Amelia asks

"I heard about what happened the other Unspeakables were talking about it. Those runes on the ground I know what they are and Harry Potter is far out of our reach", Croaker says

"Who has the boy?" Amelia asks

"Asgard", Croaker says

"The land of the gods. No wonder we can't track him. We will keep this between us", Amelia says

"Of course. Not that telling Fudge or Dumbledore anything they won't be able to reach him", Croaker says

"I wonder why they would be interested in Harry Potter", Amelia says

* * *

 _The Next Day…Asgard_

* * *

All the Royal Family were dressed up to go to court. Harry was going to be in Lily's arms near Queen Frigga and Thor on one side of Odin. Loki was going to be on the other side of Odin. The Avengers were standing with the court as well as Loki's boyfriend and Girlfriends. Same with Jane and Skye since they weren't married into the royal family yet. King Oberan and Queen Layla of Alfheim were there too to see justice for their grandson who they had meet this morning.

"Bring in the prisoners", Odin orders

Guards drag in Vernon, Petunia and Marge Dursley.  
"Do you know who I am?" Odin asks

"Another one of those freaks", Vernon growls

"I am King Odin All-Father of Asgard. You are here because you abused my grandson Heir apparent Prince Harald Thorson. How do you plead?" Odin asks

"Not guilty", they say

Frigga pulls up memories from the minds of Vernon, Petunia and Marge and everyone growls at how they treated Harry.

"The freak deserved it", Vernon says

"He is a brat and a disgusting freak", Petunia says

"He should work for his keep. Or drowned", Marge says

Hisses where heard for that. Harry was trembling in his mothers arms

"Do you know who I am?" Lily asks

"No", they says

Lily removes her glamour and Petunia gasps

"I am Princess Lillian of Alfheim. You harmed someone of the Alfheim royal family", Lily says

"Harming the heir of one world and a Prince of another is a heavy punishment", Odin says

"You have no right! We are British citizens", Vernon yells

"No. My son Prince Loki has seen the Queen of your nation and she has made the chose to let Asgard handle it. As she is tempted to put you in prison for decades", Odin says

"What are you going to do to us?" Petunia asks

"We have a harsher punishment you will be made into slaves then serve in the palace for the remainder of your lives. As we have found you guilty", Odin says

"Let us go", Petunia says she didn't want to be made a slave as she wanted luxury

"Loki see they are made into slaves", Odin orders

"Yes Father", Loki says with a bow

"I will come with you brother to the slavery", Thor says

"I will come", Wanda says

"So will I", Tony says

"It won't be pleasant", Loki says

"We won't to see justice", Tony says

"Very well", Loki says

Thor kisses Harry on his head and promises to be back. Then heads with the others to the slavey that was out of the city of Asgard. Loki was speaking to the guard and Marge, Vernon and Petunia were trying to get out of their manacles. But guards kept them in order.

"First prisoner", a man says

"He is Vernon Dursley", Loki says as Vernon was unwilling to give his name

"Undress", the man says

"Not on your life", Vernon growls

The guards strip his clothes away and shove him down.

"His is going to the palace your Highnesses?" the guard asks Thor and Loki

"Yes", Thor says without emotion

"The brand of the royal house then", the guard says

They bring out a hot branding iron. Tony's eyes widen. Loki pats him. Vernon screams as it presses at the side of his face then on his arm. Next branding was on the other cheek with the brand of the royal house. He screams again and throw into another room. Marge and Petunia had the same treatment but their hair was cut savagely. They screamed as they were branded.

"Where do they go now?" Tony asks

"Vernon will have a Vasectomy. And Petunia and Marge will have their ovaries removed. No slaves are allowed to breed", Thor replies

"We only need to wait an hour. They will be done and will have the final brand on them", Loki says

"This is punishment for all criminals?" Tony asks

"No. Child abuses and rapists and all that get slavery. As Children are precious too all of us", Loki replies

"They deserve this", Wanda growls

"I have to agree", Tony says, "After seeing what they had done"

"Thanks for not judging us love", Loki says kissing Tony

"We just won't tell the girls", Tony says

"Agreed", Loki says

"Lily already knows. Jane and Skye don't know yet", Thor says

An hour later Petunia, Vernon and Marge were pushed out in brown clothing that was worn by slaves.

"The last brands now", Loki says

Marge was first and was branded again with a number on her arm and her leg and the same with Vernon and Petunia.

"You will be known by those numbers now", the guards say

"Move slaves we are needed back at the palace", Loki growls

"No", Vernon says

"Then you will have collars on. They will be an extra measure of punishment. So more or I will have three collars bought out", Loki growls

"My looks", Petunia sobs having seen her reflection

"Get the collars", Loki orders the guards

"Yes my Prince", the guard says leaving and returning with three boxes

"These collars will give you a painful shock if you refuse orders or disobey the royal family", Loki says

As they squirm Loki manages to put the collars on and they gasp as the painful shock it gives them.

"Now move", Loki growls

They life for the Dursley's was now very unpleasant…

* * *

 _3 years later…_

* * *

Thor was getting married to Jane and Skye. Harry was now 6 years old now he had nearly forgotten about the Dursley's. He had started being taught how to use a bow and sword. Harry was going to stand next to his father with Loki. Lily, Wanda, Darcy and Pepper were the bridesmaids for Jane and Skye.

Lily had had a few children in the last three years first twins Astridr and Ashieldr Thordottir who were now 3, Katirya Thordottir who was 2, and Theoric and Darrius Thorson's who were 1.

All the Avengers were there in seats up front. Harry had walked out with Lily and Thor who was dressed in ceremonial armour. Loki escorted Wanda, Pepper and Darcy. Harry was dressed in finely but not armour as he was only 6.

They came Jane escorted by Erik Selvig and Skye with Phil Coulson. They were handed to Thor and they turned to face his mother the Goddess of Marriage.

"This union has been awaited for years. While I know you all love each other, I must ask anyway, are you three ready to take this step?" Queen Frigga asks

"We are", they all say

"Very well. Bring forth the ancestral weapons", Frigga says to Loki

Loki talks one sword to Thor to do Jane first. Thor accepts the blade.

"This is a blade of my ancestors, passed down from generation to generation. I pass it to you as a gift, to safeguard for our sons and daughters, until they are old enough to take arms", Thor says offering the sword to Jane

"I will retain it until our sons and daughters become warriors worthy of bearing such an ancient weapon", Jane says giving the Sword to Erik and accepting the another, "In return I offer you a new sword freshly forged and untested yet in battle, but so you will have a weapon to fight in which to protect your family"

Thor accepts the sword and hands it to his brother.

"Now the rings", Queen Frigga says switching to Midgardian tradition

"Do you Jane Foster take Crown Prince Thor Odinson as your husband, to care for your children and his to be his second wife, swear to love him, be with him in sickness and in health, richer or poorer and be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?" Queen Frigga asks

"I do", Jane says sling the ring onto Thor's finger

"Do you Crown Prince Thor Odinson take Jane Foster as your second wife, to care for her and your children, swear to love her, be with her in sickness and in health, richer or poorer and be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" Queen Frigga asks

"I do", Thor says slipping the ring onto Jane's finger

Queen Frigga conjures a golden band and wraps it around both Jane and Thor's wrists.

"You have sworn to love each other and be faithful to each other in front of everyone here today. For both this realm and Midgard. These are scared vows and proceedings which are not to be taken lighting, and I have great faith in this union. Today you are joined at one and Jane joins your wife Princess Lillian as your second wife. I wish upon you every happiness and blessing this joining brings", Queen Frigga says

The gold ribbon fades and leaves gold tattoos on Thor and Jane. Now Thor goes through everything again with Skye. Once again Queen Frigga conjures a gold ribbon and wraps it around Skye and Thor's wrists.

"You have sworn to love each other and be faithful to each other in front of everyone here today. For both this realm and Midgard. These are scared vows and proceedings which are not to be taken lighting, and I have great faith in this union. Today you are joined at one and Skye joins your wives Princess Lillian, and Lady Jane as your third wife. I wish upon you every happiness and blessing this joining brings", Queen Frigga says, "Now Thor may you kiss your brides"

Thor kisses both of them and everyone cheers. Odin now goes on the podium.

"Lady Jane, Lady Skye today you are wives to my eldest son Crown Prince Thor of Asgard. By marriage you are part of the House of Odin. From this day forth you will both be known throughout the nine worlds and beyond as Princess Jane and Princess Skye of Asgard!" Odin announces

Everyone in the hall cheers.

The feast came and everyone was celebrating.

"Daddy what do I call Jane and Skye now?" Harry asks sitting in his place next to his mother who was heavily pregnant

"Whatever you like", Jane says kindly

"Mum for Jane and Mamma for Skye", Harry decides

"Very good son", Tony says ruffling his sons hair

* * *

 _3 years later…Asgard_

* * *

Harry was 9 now and his training had been stepped up he had siblings now. Astridr and Ashieldr Thordottir who were now 6, Katirya Thordottir who was 5, Theoric and Darrius Thorson's who were 4, Thirrin who was now 2 they were Lily and Thor's children. Jane and Thor has a daughter named Ingrid. Thor and Skye had quadruplets named Euphemia, Iolanthe, Embla Thordottir and Ask Thorson.

Harry was waiting for his father and Uncle to return from battle. He was waiting with Heimdall and then he heard his Grandfather who looked angry.

"Where are they?" Odin asks angrily

"Coming now my King", Heimdall says

And true to his world both Thor and Loki appeared covered in ash.

"What were you thinking going to the Dark Elves World?" Odin booms

Harry watches as his father and Uncle try and take off the All-Father's anger.

"Thantos was there we needed to act", Thor says

"It seems you haven't learnt your lesson from all the other times I have punished you. This time you Thor will not have your wives or children with you and both this world and the other nine realms are banned from you all but Midgard were I am sending you to I deem you have learnt your lesson. Your powers all but small simple things are now beyond your reach", Odin booms and takes everything from Thor and Loki

Thor sees his son watching with disappointed in his face. That hurt Thor the most.

"I cast you both out of Asgard till I deem you worthy of return and of your titles", Odin says as the Bifrost takes Loki and Thor away.

Odin sighs looking old.

"Grandfather will they be back soon?" Harry asks

"Not as soon as it should be. You are now my heir. Do everyone proud", Odin says

"I will grandfather"

The day it was announced Thor and Loki's exile Lily, Jane and Skye cried. Harry never saw his mothers cry before. His siblings had tears too. He made a promise to be the best he could be and to help his family in anyway he could…

Thor and Loki land at Stark tower. Surprising everyone there.

"Locks? Thor? What are you doing here?" Tony asks

"We were exiled for the near future till our father deems as worthy again when we can regain our titles", Thor says

"What happened explain?" Tony says

And so Thor and Loki were welcomed into Avenger Tower. They didn't know how long but they hoped they could go home soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _9 years later…_

* * *

Harry had been without his father for 9 years now he was 18 and was now had his own styles, coat of arms, colours, guards and titles.

He had tried to get his Father and Uncle to see sense he would go down to Midgard and get them in a situation that could help bring them back but they always failed. He had to give up in the end because of all his duties. They had gone to the magical community now and helping with their war with Voldemort.

While he had been down on Midgard he unlocked Loki's wives and husband's powers to make them have longer lives. As long as Loki's life span. They had children. Tony four children, Darcy three children and Pepper 4 children. He was happy for his Uncle but Loki was unhappy without his full magical power but Harry had given him enough help so he couldn't give him anymore.

Harry had been in the magical community several times. Disguised of course. He had found 18 of his 30 mates there. Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones who was a daughter of Nemesis, Tracey Davis who was a daughter of Hecate, Padma Patil, Su Li, Isobel and Morag MacDougal, Megan Jones, Lilith Moon who was a Vampire, Meghan who was a werewolf, Kendra Scamander a phoenix that turns human, Elektra Flamel, Viktor Krum, Princess Luna Lovegood of the Summer/Seelie Court, Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Cedric Diggory. His elven side recognised them as his immediately. He told them the truth and the swore not to tell anyone even his Father and Uncle and their parents. Except Luna who's father had been married to a Seelie Princess who passed away.

In the mortal world he found his mate Princess Victoria Louisa Margret Helena of England who was Prince Charles and Princess Diana's only daughter their child between William and Henry. Born in 1983.

Harry had 11 other mates from different realms. Princess Septima of Vanaheim, Princess Lavia of Celestia Realm, Princess Kyrath of Catherion Realm, Princess Kinzie of the Amazons, daughter of Hercules and Queen Otera, Princess Ophelia of the Hypolitan Realm, Princess Aphrael of the Wolf People, Princess Danae of the Elene Realm, Princess Sabra of the Tamuli Empire, Lady Illysana of Asgard, Lady Sephrenia of Alfheim, and he also found a mate in Princess Delphini Dracon a Draconis that is a dragon that can turn into a human.

His Princess Kyrath of Catherion had the Soul Infinity Stone, Princess Kinzie had the Oracle Infinity Stone. The Space Stone was in the Asgardian Vaults, the Mind Stone was on Midgard, the Time Stone was with his mother Lily who would never abuse it and the Reality Stone and Power Stone was on his person after getting the Reality Stone from the Collector because he didn't trust him.

His last mate at the moment was Morgana Le Fey who was made a minor Goddess by Olympus. And they found our they were mates at a ball on Olympus.

 **(Author's Note: Queen Frigga didn't die)**

He had yet to decide who would be his Consort because he was the Crown Prince of Asgard. And did a lot of duties for his grandfather so his younger siblings could have a life. One he didn't have because he started his Crown Prince duties at the age of 9 excelling all his classes at the Academy of Battle Magic and Sorcery in Asgard. Also went to the Academy of Magic in Alfheim and learnt all he could. He became the court Mage at Asgard since his Uncle Loki was banished. And he was the duelling champion in the Nine Worlds.

He had mastered swords, daggers and bows when he was young and had one of each and a sword called Tyfing the was forged but the dwarves and goblins.

The Warriors Three and Sif had gone down to Midgard to help Thor and Loki and ended up getting banished themselves. So Harry had more duties now those four were gone. He didn't get banished for going down because he had to see his mates and get to know them. The All-Father let it slide to for him to try and help. But it never did.

His mother had went to Alfheim after his father didn't return within a year. She came to Asgard on special occasions so her children would know their heritage but mostly they spent their time in Alfheim. Her last children with Thor were triplets Prince Oskan Thorson, Princess Athenodora Thordottir and Princess Kaetia Thordottir who was 8. Making all children she had with Thor 10.

His Mum Jane who was an Enchantress had triplets after Thor left and they were named Prince Kai Thorson, Princess Elektra Thordottir and Leticia Thordottir who were 8. Making all children she had with Thor at 4.

And his Mama Lady Skye who was an Elemental had triplets after Thor left. Had triplets Prince Ralston Thorson, Princess Dorea Thordottir, and Prince Ignotus Thorson they were all 8 now.

He saw his cousins often and had convinced Grandfather to allow his cousins into Asgard. They were all allowed all the time now. His Grandmother Queen Frigga was really proud of him. He saw his cousins manly on Yale Ball, Winter Solace Meeting and Ball, Samhain Ball, Summer Solace Meeting and Ball. His Grandfather also gave them all their titles back and they were accepted by Asgard. Queen Hela Lokidottir, Queen of Helheim and Niflheim and the Norse Underworld, Princess of Asgard and Jotunheim. Prince Jormungandr Lokison the Sea Serpent, Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim. Prince Sleipnir Lokison the Horse (But he is not ridden anymore and transforms to human like the others) of Asgard and Jotunheim. Prince Fenris Lokison the Wolf of Asgard and Jotunheim. Prince Narfi, Prince Nari and Prince Vali Lokisons of Asgard and Jotunheim. They were all happy to be able to come back to Asgard.

Harry also made peace with Jotunheim and returned the Casket of Winter. That made him the ambassador to Jotunheim. He met his Uncle King Byeistr and Aunt Queen Jewla and cousins Crown Prince Bystar and Princess Icila. His Uncle Helblindi and his Adopted Great Aunt Queen Mother Farbauti of Jotunheim.

He had been given eight wolf pups from his Grandfather four daughters and two sons of his Grandfathers wolves. Two was pure white unlike their parents. He named her Aleu, and the other white girl Duchess, another one which was gold which name was Aniu, another who was red he named her Saba, Vika who was a female and was brown and white, the last female was named Tana and she was black, the male orange wolf named Dingo, the male cub Balto who was silver, the black male Shadow, another black male was named Steele, Niju who was a brown and orange Male and lastly Nava who was brown. They were also his guards.

He also gotten two Eagles from Lord Zeus as a thank you for saving his demigod daughter when he was 10. He named the male one Spiro and the female one Artemia. They were like his grandfathers ravens and reports news to him.

Eight phoenixes chose him. One female was white and gold he named Beauty who was a Spirit Phoenix, the other girl was black and gold and was named Mystery she was a lightning phoenix. Another girl was a Snow Phoenix who was named Nevada and was white and silver, another was a female and was a Air Phoenix who was blue and grey and was named Eteri. The male that was blue and black and named Luk who was a Shadow Phoenix. One green, blue and black Earth Phoenix he named her Eartha. Another female named Spyidon who was turquoise and blue and was a Water Phoenix. And the red and white male Fire phoenix was named Bast.

His mother gave him two female regal wyverns he named Spectra and Serpentia. They changed colours when they wanted too.

From his Mum Jane he got four German Shepard's Truman a male, Clinton a male, Hoover a male, Monroe and Jaya who were females.

From his Mum Skye he got seven St Bernard's. The boys were Lincoln, Roosevelt, Mohawk and Sparhawk and the females were Missy, Illderia, and Imperial.

From his grandparents High King Oberan and High Queen Layla. He got three Eversteeds two males named Firesong who was red stallion, Nightfire who was black with ebony eyes and a girl named Moonheart who was silver the colour of the moon and a silver and gold mane and tail. And two Misthounds Coco and Catfall

From his Alfheim Uncles and Aunts: Two Labradors named Ginger who was white and cream and Buck who was black. 2 Golden Retrievers Asia who was female and Africa who was male.

He also was given two Alaskan malamute husky's from his Cousin Hela who he named Dusty because the husky was grey and black and Demon who was pure black. He got four Siberian Husky's he named the white girl Maya and the and the golden female Gloria and the two males Dewey who was silver and Diesel who was black and reddish fur.

From his Grandmother he got a Sabre tooth tiger which he named Deago. And a kneazle he named Jade.

From his mates he got two Bernese Mountain Dogs Europe a boy and Europa who was a girl. Two Newfoundland dogs named Maggie who was black and Buster who was Black and Grey. And two Collies a female named Fly and a male named Tucker both were Black, Orange and White.

He had been given a lot of responsibilities since his Father and Uncle had been banished. His colours he received on his 11th birthday after he saved his Grandmothers life. His colours were Black, Blue and Gold. His coat of arms were a white Wolf and Eagle with a sword in its claws and a bow on the wolf's back. With a crown silver crown on the wolf's head. There were the main nine worlds in the background.

His titles were Crown Prince Harald of Asgard, Commander of the Asgardian Army, Prince of Alfheim, Protector of the Nine Realms and Beyond, Ambassador to Jotunheim, Saviour of Jotunheim, Court Arch-Mage or Asgard, Shield of Jotunheim, Asgard, Alfheim and Midgard, Storms Shadow, God of Battles, Combat, Weapons, Warfare, Loyalty, Courage, Resilience, Redemption, Truth, Oaths, Vows, Barriers, Protection, Selflessness, Bravery, Honour, Intelligence, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Duels, and Shadows, Junior Council Member of the Ancient Royal God Council, Lord of the Northern March, Knight of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle, Knight of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Round Table, Privy Council of the United Kingdom, Duke of Godric's Hollow, Earl of Ottery St Catchpole, Duke of the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts of England, Queen's Ambassador to the Nine Realms, Queen's Wizard (All Given by Queen Elizabeth II). Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Peverell, Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Lord of the Imperial and Royal Houses of Pendragon, Emrys and Le Fey of the Magic World. Lord of then Ancient and Noble Houses of Sayre and Stewart. Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont. Yes he had a lot of titles and more he also had the Emrys, Pendragon, and Romanov Lordships. He was a Goblin and Dwarf friend. He made more titles then he could even want. Including one last one he was a Dragon Rider and Friend. His Dragons were named Moonfire, she was Black, Turquoise, Blue, and Gold and Spitfire who was Red, Orange and Black.

He had ten guards that went with him when he went to other realms of duties. He did everything he could to unload the burden on his Grandfather, Grandmother, his mothers and siblings. His siblings were leading normal Asgardian lives because he was taking the duties up. He barely had time for himself. Let alone his mates. But he somehow managed to fit it all in including trying to bring his father and uncle home. But he had given up with so many duties. He did blame them for all of his duties he had too do.

Now he was called to see his Grandfather he wondered what the All-Father wanted. But he didn't have a choice in going or not he gave his word to his Grandfather he was at the All-Fathers beck and call. He hoped it might be good news…

* * *

 _Midgard…Hogwarts_

* * *

James also known as Thor walked through the halls of Hogwarts he hadn't seen his wives or children in 9 years. He wanted to see they especially Harry. He wondered how his father was managing without him and Loki. And now the Warriors 3 and Sif where here too. Exiled to Midgard because they were trying to help him and Loki get back to Asgard.

Now they were all helping with the Wizarding War with Voldemort back using a dark ritual to bring himself back. Now a Second Blood War was upon them.

Thor kept a photo of Harry and his children on him but he didn't know if he had anymore as Sif and the Warriors Three had come to get him days after Loki and him had been exiled too. So now they were all stuck on Midgard till the All-Father found them worthy.

Loki had been the happiest as he had his three mates and children. Loki tried to get Thor involved more to fill the void his leaving his children and wives behind. But Loki knew he would never succeeded. It had been 9 years after all. Loki and Tony had Prince Caius Lokison and his twin Prince Marcus Lokison, a three-year-old Princess Sulpicia Lokidottir, Princess Ziggy Lokidottir who was 2, Princess Adior Lokidottir who was 1 and Princess Maria Lokidottir who was 2 months. With Darcy he had Prince Cerdic Lokison who was 7, Princess Elyven Lokidottir who was 6, Princess Reyna Lokidottir who was 5, Prince Asriel Lokison who was 3 and Princess Janine Lokidottir. Then Peper and his kids were Princess Didyme Lokidottir who was 4 and the triplets Prince Hardwin Lokison, Prince Haydn Lokison, Princess Hazel Lokidottir who were 3. Princess Abijade Lokidottir who was 2 and Princess Asia Lokidottir who was 5 months old.

All the Avengers and some SHIELD lived at Hogwarts as the War got worse. The older students that had graduated had stayed at Hogwarts to protect it and its children within.

Albus Dumbledore had been surprised that Harry Potter was actually Harald Thorson, Prince of Asgard. And that he was out of their reach. They had all tried to summon Asgard but Asgard didn't answer. So they were fighting a war without the prophecy child. And they had lost many in the war.

Thor had gotten Sirius out of prison and Remus back into society and they all had been working together with their friend Wanda. Who had been blocked from Asgard. Thor didn't know why she had been blocked but she had. Wanda and Sirius were married now. And had four children Regulus Arcturus Black III who was 4, twins Pietro Sirius Black and Jaye Lily Black who were 3 and Lupa Wanda Black who was 2.

Remus married Nymphadora Tonks just two years ago and they had one son Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin who was one and Tonks was pregnant again with her second child.

Thor was happy for his friends they were getting on with their lives but he wanted to too. But he hadn't seen Lily, Jane or Skye in 9 years. They hadn't been the Midgard either because Tony was keeping a look out. But not a sight of them or his son who he thought might have come down but it was clear to Thor he hadn't.

Thor used his wand to do magic he still had his mortal magic but he didn't have his hammer. So he had to make do. He was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts with Sirius. Remus was teaching History of Magic with Loki. The Avengers were teaching a gym class.

Many families lived now at Hogwarts as it was the safest place. But something was in the air. Something was going to happen and Thor and no one else didn't know what…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Harry's Mates:**

1\. Daphne Greengrass of Midgard and Magic

2\. Susan Bones of Midgard and Magic/Demigod of Nemesis

3\. Tracey Davis of Midgard and Magic/Demigod of Hecate

4\. Padma Patil of Midgard and Magic

5\. Isobel MacDougal of Midgard and Magic

6\. Morag MacDougal of Midgard and Magic

7\. Su Li of Midgard and Magic

8\. Megan Jones of Midgard and Magic

9\. Lilith Moon of Midgard and Magic/Vampire

10\. Meghan Noble of Midgard and Werewolf

11\. Fred Weasley of Midgard and Magic

12\. Charlie Weasley of Midgard and Magic

13\. Blaise Zabini of Midgard and Magic

14\. Cedric Diggory of Midgard and Magic

15\. Kendra Scamander of Midgard and Magic (Phoenix)

16\. Princess Luna Lovegood of Summer Court

17\. Princess Delphini Dracon (Draconis: Dragon that turns into a Human)

18\. Princess Septima of Vanaheim

19\. Princess Lavia of Celestia Realm

20\. Princess Kyrath of Catherion Realm

21\. Princess Kinzie of God Hercules and Queen Otrera of the Amazons

22\. Princess Ophelia of Hypolitan Realm

23\. Princess Aphrael of the Wolf People

24\. Princess Danae of the Elene Realm

25\. Princess Sabra of the Tamuli Empire

26\. Lady Illysana of Asgard

27\. Lady Sephrenia of Alfheim

28\. Princess Victoria Louisa Margret Helena of England

29\. Elektra Flamel of Migard and Magic

30\. Viktor Krum of Midgard and Magic

31\. Lady Morgana Le Fey

* * *

 **Harry's Titles:**

Crown Prince Harald of Asgard

Prince of Alfheim

Commander of the Asgardian Army

Protector of the Nine Realms and Beyond

Lord of the Northern Marches.

Ambassador to Jotunheim

Saviour of Jotunheim

Court Arch-Magee Asgard

Storms Shadow

Shield of Jotunheim, Asgard, Alfheim and Midgard

God of Battles, Combat, Weapons, Warfare, Loyalty, Courage, Resilience, Redemption, Truth, Oaths, Vows, Barriers, Protection, Selflessness, Bravery, Honour, Intelligence, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Duels, and Shadows

Junior Council Member of the Ancient Royal God Council

Dragon Rider (Dragons Moonfire, Spitfire)

Dragon Friend

Goblin Friend

Dwarf Friend

Knight of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle

Knight of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Round Table

Privy Council of the United Kingdom

Duke of Godric's Hollow

Earl of Ottery St Catchpole

Duke of the Ministry of Magic,

Duke of Diagon Alley

Duke of Hogsmeade

Duke of Hogwarts

Queen's Ambassador to the Nine Realms,

Queen's Wizard (All Given by Queen Elizabeth II).

Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Emrys

Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Pendragon

Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Romanov

Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Phoenix

Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Treaty

Lord of the Imperial and Revered House of Stardust

Lord of the Imperial and Revered House of Stormhold

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Shadows

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Oakleaf

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin by conquest

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Emrys

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Le Fey

Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry arrives at the throne room and the guards immediately open the doors for the Crown Prince. He walks up the aisle and kneels before his Grandfather King Odin Allfather.

"Your Majesty, All-Father, King Odin of Asgard and Grandfather what can I do for you?" Harry asks

"Rise Grandson. I have come by some trouble tidings from Heimdall. The news is most grave", King Odin says

"What does the Gatekeeper bring?" Harry asks

"The Dark Wizard named Voldemort is rising to full power and he is making plans to join with Thantos and the Other. Also a Necromancy is starting to rise but is not at full power yet. And dark creatures lurk in the shadows", King Odin says

"What do you what me to do my King and Grandfather? I can fight them I can't say I will win but I can try or died trying or do you have a plan?" Harry asks

"I want you to get all the unmarked and unwilling witches and wizards and their families and bring them up here. Where we can protect them and teach them to fight properly with both weapons and magic. You are to bring all those unmarked by this Dark Lord that has cheated both my Granddaughter Queen Hela of Helheim and Nilfheim and Lord Hades of the Underworld and Olympus here to and the unwillingly marked too. It is time for Asgard to get involved. The situation has gotten too messy for us to ignore any longer", King Odin says

"What about THEM your Majesty? They are there too I don't see the witches and wizards leaving their protectors for the last few years behind while they come to safety here where THEM cannot tread yet", Harry says wording his sentence carefully

"Bring them here too. They are still banished without privileges of royalty THEY will share the wing in the palace with the other witches and wizards they will not take up area in the royal wing as they are still exiled from the Heart of Asgard and their original weapons will not be given to them unless they are worthy of them", King Odin says

"Of course your Majesty, my grandfather", Harry says bowing to King Odin

"Your mates you have found will sleep in the royal wing in their own rooms till you are married. And I will allow you to train them in everything you are able too", King Odin replies

"You are a most generous King. I will leave immediately for Midgard with my guar and return in 24 hours with the witches and wizards of Great Britain. If I may be so bold as to suggest something?" Harry asks

"What is it my heir?" King Odin asks

"I would suggest we offer the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest a chance to go back to their home world or the planet of the Light Elves, Alfheim. They don't deserve to be stuck in a world without immediate help they deserve to choose and so do the Hogwarts and the Witches and Wizards family House Elves as they are cousins to the Seelie Court and helping them will create favour in Queen Tatiana's eyes", Harry says

King Odin leans back in his throne he was extremely pleased with his grandson. He had grown up so much in the years since Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Threes Banishment. Odin didn't want his grandson to grow up so fast but Harald had made his choose to give his siblings a more normal royal life and took on everything himself. Odin know how much Harald had done for him and Frigga an he was very grateful. Harald had become the perfect Crown Prince. He was good with all weapons, he was a powerful Arch-Mage, he was a fair Prince and Asgardians and most other realms called him the People's Prince, he was very good strategist, and he handled diplomacy with such skill that Thor didn't even have and probably not even Loki.

"Do it Grandson you have my permission. May you travel will my Grandson", King Odin says

"I will my King and Grandfather. Say goodbye to Grandmother for me", Harry says bowing and walking away

"I hope you will be swift and safe my beloved grandson and bring Thor and Loki home where people can work on making them worthy again", King Odin whispers

* * *

Harry walks out not hearing his Grandfather he calls his Guard to bring the colours, style and to have his horse ready. Harry goes to his rooms and collects his pet wolves who would be coming with him and so would his eagles as he had need of them. The wolves would serve as part of his guard as it was dangerous were he was going with the Dark Lord running about. Thantos and the Other in the shadows he needed to be cautious.

Harry collected all his weapons making sure he had them all and put on his armour he thought he would need but not his helmet he could live without that. Just his body, arms, and legs armour and his cape would so for the armour.

Harry walks out and sees his Ma Jane and Mamma Skye walking towards him/

"We heard you are being him back", Jane says

"They are still bound by the rules of banishment and exile when they get here Ma, Mamma. We can't change that till they make themselves worthy again in the eyes of Asgard and the eyes of its ruler and people", Harry says

"We know. But we wanted to know you ARE bringing them back to Asgard", Skye says

"I am", Harry confirms

"Then they will earn their titles back quickly/ They will see that we need the, and try harder to be proven worthy", Skye says

"Why has I taken this long anyway? It was only three days last time", Jane says, "Does King Odin not want them back? Does he not care about them at all?"

Harry hissed at the insult, "Ma King Odin wants them back he can't help if they are unworthy in Asgard's eyes"

"You mean the Heart of Asgard?" Jane asks having learned all about the worlds and how they all lived with a heart in the centre of the planet

"Yes. The Heart of Asgard has still found them unworthy of her. So they will remain title less. Now I must be off. I will be back late tomorrow", Harry says, "Ma, Mamma see you then"

Jane and Skye hug Harry before Harry breaks away and leaves to find his guard waiting for him all on their horses his style flying in the air above them. His horse was waiting for him to mount and ride to the Bifrost.

"Well done", Harry says

"Always my Prince", Nava the leader of the wolf guard says bowing in his saddle to his Crown Prince

Harry swings himself into his saddle and taking up the reins/

"Move out to the Bifrost!" Harry orders his guard

And they start their gallop towards the rainbow bridge with the crowd of Asgardian People waving the goodbye and wishing them good luck/ They reach the Bifrost and up to Heimdall they dismount and put their horses in the pen besides the Bifrost they would not need them were they are going.

"My Prince I have been ordered to drop you off in Hogwarts grounds", Heimdall says

"Then do so Gatekeeper. And pick us up when I call you and have two ships ready to transport everyone to the palace", Harry orders

"I will my Prince. May your journey be smooth and your quest swift", Heimdall says plunging his sword into the machine activating it.

Harry and his guards and wolves feel the Bifrost surround them and they were flying away from Asgard an too Midgard.

As soon as the Crown Prince Harald left his style had been taken down from one of the towers attached to the palace. Signalling the Crown Prince was not in Asgard at the moment…

* * *

 _Midgard…Hogwarts_

* * *

Thor and the others where eating their lunch most families lives at Hogwarts because of how Voldemort had gotten and not even Thor and the Avengers or Albus Dumbledore had been able to stop them so far. Soon it was likely Voldemort would attack Hogwarts so they has posed Aurors around the cloak outside the Castle walls watching and waiting for any sign of the Dark Army coming.

Suddenly an Auror comes running in.

"Something is happening in the sky is going weird! And the shields are acting up", the Auror shouts in panic

All the adults jump up to run out the door. Amelia Bones had shouted orders to her Aurors to guard the Hall. All adults go out the Entrance hall and they see what the Auror meant the sky where the wards protected the Castle were lit up.

"It is the Bifrost!" Thor shouts recognising the signs

"He is right. The signs are the Bifrost is bringing someone here. Maybe a lot of someone's by how long it is taking", Loki calls

"Stand down and wait and see who comes", Thor says

"What if you are wrong?" Tony asks already having his armour on

"We aren't look", Loki says as soldiers come out of the light that had hit the earth

"Asgardian Soldiers", Thor breathed not believing what he was seeing

The soldiers were wore armoured uniform and had spears with a banner on them that Loki didn't recognise. The banner was back, blue, and gold with a white wolf and eagle with a sword in its claws and a bow on the wolf's back on it. They weren't familiar with who's style of arms it was.

"Then style is not something I have seen before", Sif says

"Us either", the warriors three say

"We haven't seen it either", Thor says with Loki nodding his head in agreement

The large wolves come out of the light and growl low in warning of any to not get close then a figure a young man appeared from the light which disappeared as soon as the young adult had stepped out of the light. The young adult wore armour covering his whole body but his head. He wore a blue, black and gold cape that was attached to his armour. All soldiers stood tall and proud as the young adult walked in between the lines they made. The young man was tall with messy black hair and his eyes where the endless green that Thor had only seen on one person besides his wife.

"Harry!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Harry!" Thor yells

Harry ignores him and just walks calmly up to the Castle with his guards behind him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Thor asks

Harry ignores him and goes up to the Headmaster.  
"Are you Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asks

"Yes and you are Harry Thorson or Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"I am Crown Prince Harald Thorson of Asgard. I come on behalf of Allfather and King Odin of Asgard", Harry says

Thor's eyes widen at Harry's title. Why did his father give Harry a young kid the title of Crown Prince?

"What does the Allfather ask?" Dumbledore asks

"He is giving you an option. It has come to Asgard's attention that you all are in great danger. I believe it is Voldemort and his Death Eaters am I correct?" Harry asks

"Yes and they have some powerful allies with them", Dumbledore says

"The Allfather is giving all those allied with the light a chose to come up to Asgard where you can be protected from the dangers here. There is more danger then you know that is going on. Our Gate Keeper has seen many dangers. But there are conditions to you staying in Asgard", Harry says

"What would they be Your Highness?" Amelia Bones asks  
"Well Minister Bones you will be given a wing at the side of the palace. But Thor and Loki are not allowed in the royal wing. You will follow proper etiquette of Asgard that means addressing all royalty by their proper titles and all Lords and other realms leaders in the same manner. Bowing and curtsying etc, etc. In return we will help teach you magic and weapons training in preparing for war. Does that sound agreeable?" Harry asks, "Also that everyone before coming to Asgard is checked for the Dark Mark by my guards"

"That sounds agreeable", Amelia says still shocked that Harry used and knew her title and used it

Dumbledore tried to object.

"I don't think you need to check after all some might be saved", Dumbledore says

"That is the condition Headmaster. The Allfather was quite clear. Everyone must be checked. Otherwise you won't get our help. Choose wisely", Harry says

"We will do it. It will save many lives for us having Asgard's help", Amelia says stopping Dumbledore before he could anger the Prince

"You may send for the families off the students but they will need to be checked as well. We have 24 hours before we will be going to Asgard. My guards will patrol the perimeter of Hogwarts and some will be checking everyone for Dark Marks or Dark items. None will be able to come to Asgard. Dark Items will be left here and people with Dark Marks too. So I would send word to all families you would like to come. Your House Elves will be able to come too and so will the Avengers", Harry says

"That is most generous your Highness. We will send word and we will cooperate", Amelia says

"We will cooperate too", Steve says for the Avengers

"Very well", Harry says and calls his guards to start, "I will be back I will be doing some other business while I am here"

Harry starts to walk away.  
"Harry I must speak to you", Thor says

But Harry ignores him and calls for his wolves to accompanying him. He walks towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Will he be ok in there? Maybe I should…", Thor says

"No Mr Thor none will follow him. He is doing a duty for the Allfather. He is a capable warrior he will handle the Forest", a guard says

"There are creatures in there that we wouldn't take alone", Tony says

"Like the huge spiders", Remus says

"And like the Centaurs", Loki says, "They are not exactly corporative"

"Exactly. That is where he is going", the guard says

"Is he crazy! They will shoot arrows before talking to him", Sirius and Thor say trying to get past the guards

"He will handle it. He is the Crown Prince of Asgard and he can handle it. Now we better check you all out", the guard says herding everyone inside to be checked

"Are you sure he doesn't need back up?" Steve asks it was against his belief to let teens fight and go somewhere dangerous alone

"Yes. He is our Warrior Prince he can handle it", the Guard says getting fed up with everyone doubt his Prince

Amelia could see the Guards getting fed up with them doubting their Crown Prince Harald. She didn't know what to make off him. But it would be interesting to see if he came back unharmed.  
"Everyone inside the Castle. I am sure Crown Prince Harald will handle whatever he is doing", Amelia orders

"Come on Brother. We don't want to blow this chance at getting home", Loki says to Thor

"Come on Thor", Sif says too and they manage to get him moving inside

They all reluctantly go inside to be checked and anxiously wait for the Crown Prince to return…

* * *

Harry walks into the forest with his wolves his hand on his sword encase he would have to draw it in a hurry. He walks with his head held high and his senses out to listen for danger. He continues walking to where he felt the Centaur village was.

"Who goes there?" a voice booms

And four Centaurs came out.

"I am Crown Prince Harald Thorson of Asgard, Prince of Alfheim, Protector of the Nine Realms and Beyond, Shield of Midgard, Alfheim, Asgard and Jotunheim. Also known as Harry Potter. More titles but those will do", Harry says, "Who am I addressing?

"I am Bane", Bane says

"Torvus", Torvus says

"Magnus", Magnus says

"Magorian", Magorian says

"What do you need in our forest Prince of Asgard?" Bane asks

"I need to speak with your herd", Harry says

"Very well since you're a Prince of Asgard", Bane says

They take him into the village and all centaurs get up looking at Harry some with hostile intent.

"Why bring him here?" an elder says

"I am Crown Prince Harald of Asgard noble elder. War is coming and darkness from Voldemort, Thanos, the Other and a Necromancy are coming. We are evacuating Hogwarts and I am offering to send you herd to your home world or Alfheim", Harry says respectfully

"He does not lie we have read the stars Mars is getting brighter. I am Tovan and I am an elder", Tovan

"I am willing to send you all back to your home world. As then you will be treated as equals", Harry says

"You a Asgardian giving us a chose?" Torvus asks

"Yes. I will leave you in peace if you decide your not coming", Harry says

"You will have or answer in an hour", Toven says

"Very well I will await outside your village", Harry says with a nod of his head

Harry goes outside the camp and to look around and he sees a baby Unicorn that looked to be injured and stuck in a trap. He sees the herd not far away.

"Hey little one I will not harm you I will get you out of that is that ok? I will also tend to it", Harry says soothingly

Suddenly the foal and the other unicorns whine in panic and Harry draws his blade and catches the creatures blade. With fast skill that he had been training for years.

"You will not harm innocent unicorns", Harry says and starts duelling with his double blades

They fight with magic too. And Harry's spells where having an effect of the creature.

"Why do you need Unicorn Blood?" Harry asks

The creature doesn't respond. But hastily apparates out as Harry dug his sword into the creatures gut.

"I will get you", Harry growls to nothing

Harry sheaths his blade and goes back over to the foal who was scared stiff. Harry used magic to cut the chain of the foal. And then again to heal the wound. Other Unicorns come over to sniff at the foal and to show their appreciation on saving them.

Two Unicorns comes up to Harry and rub his head.

" _I am Moonlight you have saved my foal", Moonlight says in his head_

" _I am Starfire and I am the foals father thank you for your help. I am the leader of this heard and I mark you now as Unicorn friend!" Starfire says_

A star appears on Harry's hand marking him as a Unicorn Friend. The other hand was his dragon mark as friend and dragon rider.

"Thank you, you honour me", Harry says

" _Will you name our filly?" Moonlight thinks_

"It would be my honour", Harry says, "Sunlight. As she is the brightest light there is"

The Filly whines.

" _I like it", Sunlight says_

"I am glad. Starfire is this all the Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asks

" _Yes. We have been feeling the darkness", Starfire says_

"I am going to send you all to Alfheim. You will be treated right there. My mother is Princess Lillian if they greet you", Harry says

" _Thank you our Prince", the unicorns say_

Harry draws on energy and it covers the herd and he transports them to Alfheim near the palace. Transporting them cost him some energy but it needed to be done.

"We saw what you did. We will let you transport us too our home world", Toven says as Harry arrives back

"I would be honoured too do it. Whenever your ready", Harry says

"First we make you a Centaur friend", Toven says

Toven marks Harry on the shoulder with an arrow. Harry doesn't flinch when they branded him with the mark it was a deep honour to be a centaur friend.

"When do you want to move?" Harry asks putting back on his clothes

"We are ready", Toven says

Harry closes his eyes and concentrates and gathers energy again for the second time today and sends the centaurs back to their home world.

Harry sighs as that was done. Now he had to head back to the Castle and see to the evacuation. He was tried from all the energy he had to use but he needed to do his duties. So he walked back through the forest with his wolves at his heels…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Harry's Titles:**

Crown Prince Harald of Asgard

Prince of Alfheim

Commander of the Asgardian Army

Protector of the Nine Realms and Beyond

Lord of the Northern Marches.

Ambassador to Jotunheim

Saviour of Jotunheim

Court Arch-Magee Asgard

Storms Shadow

Shield of Jotunheim, Asgard, Alfheim and Midgard

God of Battles, Combat, Weapons, Warfare, Loyalty, Courage, Resilience, Redemption, Truth, Oaths, Vows, Barriers, Protection, Selflessness, Bravery, Honour, Intelligence, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Duels, and Shadows

Junior Council Member of the Ancient Royal God Council

Dragon Rider (Dragons Moonfire, Spitfire)

Dragon Friend

Goblin Friend

Dwarf Friend

Knight of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle

Knight of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Round Table

Privy Council of the United Kingdom

Duke of Godric's Hollow

Earl of Ottery St Catchpole

Duke of the Ministry of Magic,

Duke of Diagon Alley

Duke of Hogsmeade

Duke of Hogwarts

Queen's Ambassador to the Nine Realms,

Queen's Wizard (All Given by Queen Elizabeth II).

Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Emrys

Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Pendragon

Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Romanov

Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Phoenix

Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Treaty

Lord of the Imperial and Revered House of Stardust

Lord of the Imperial and Revered House of Stormhold

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Shadows

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Oakleaf

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin by conquest

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Emrys

Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Le Fey

Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Harry walks out of the forest tired but happy with his work. He had gotten the Centaurs and Unicorns to safety. And earned a powerful alliance and friends.

He looks at Hogwarts which he heard about when he was young. When he was young he did imagine he would maybe go there too school. He imagined taking the classes his Dad and Mum did and seeing if he was his parents son in school. But that had all been dashed nearly a decade ago with his fathers banishment and his ascension to Crown Prince of Asgard.

Now he had more duties then he even dreamt of having this early. He had filled the role of Crown Prince when he saw his Grandfather was wearily with not having an heir. And his other siblings where younger then him and he would never put them in position to rule. So up practiced what to do and went before the Court of Asgard and offered his services as temporary Crown Prince of Asgard and Odin's Right Hand Man. He remembers the looks of pride he got not only from his Grandfather, but his Grandmother, and Mums.

His Grandfather had accept his offer and Harry hadn't really seen peace since them. But he didn't regret his decision it was an honour to be the Crown Prince and Commander of the Asgardian Army. He was trained within a year of his declaration to be a proper Crown Prince. To use all weapons. He was even given a Godly title way before he was meant to get one so he would be respected throughout the Nine Realms.

But all that didn't stop him wondering what would have happened if his father and uncle hadn't been so foolish. But there was nothing he could do about it.

He had already tried to help and nudge them in the right direction but they didn't take his nudges. Or when he was disguise his advice. He was the God of Redemption but he couldn't get his father or uncle or the Warriors three to earn redemption yet. But as the God of Redemption he wouldn't give up. But he had to obey his Grandfathers laws.  
As he walks up into the Castle he saw it was pretty busy with his guards checking everyone's belongings and arms.

The Castle basically calls to him and he hears a voice.

" _My Prince I am the Heart of Hogwarts. How may I serve the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" the Castle asks him_

Harry raises an eyebrow he had heard the Castle was sentiment and this just proved it.

" _My Lady Hogwarts. Who you do me the favour of telling me how many Marked Death Eaters are in your Halls?" Harry thinks to her_

" _There are 34 your Highness. Including a staff member", the Castle replies_

" _A Staff member?" Harry asks angrily_

" _Yes my liege. He teaches potions. But he belates the students and doesn't grade fairly", the Castle tell him_

" _What is his name?" Harry asks_

" _Severus Tobias Snape, my liege, the Heir and last of his line of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince. But there is more to it then that", the Castle tells him_

" _I will deal with this my Lady. Could you give me the names of the other Marked Death Eaters?" Harry asks_

" _Of course my liege", the Castle replies_

A piece of Parchment floats down to him with a list of names.

" _I have added families with known ties to Tom Riddle or have known Dark Marks", the Castle replies_

" _Thank you deeply my Lady. This might never well have lives", Harry thinks to her_

" _Anything you request will be given my liege. But at the moment your guards are having an argument with Dumbledore, your father and others about Professor Snape", the Castle tells him_

" _Thank you my Lady. And Thor is not my father till he proves himself worthy once again", Harry replies_

" _Of course. The laws of Asgard were held in high esteem with the Founders. Too bad the previous Headmasters took out the Books on Asgard. So the knowledge was lost to the Generations", the Castle tells him_

" _That will be sorted out. Please watch over everyone and inform my immediately if there is trouble", Harry orders_

" _It will he as you say my Prince", the Castle responds before going silent._

He goes to were the Castle told him his guards were arguing and he worked until he heard raised voices.

"He is working to help the Light", he hears Dumbledore say

"He has the Mark he can't go", Harry hears his solider say

"I might hate to say this but Snape is doing his part", Harry hears his father say

"It is not up too me. You haven't given a good enough reason for his Dark Mark", his guard says

"We can't say but you can trust us", Dumbledore replies firmly

"It is not your call Headmaster. The Allfather and Crown Prince have spoken and their words are law", the guard replies firmly

Harry sighs hearing their argument he would have to intervene with this before it got out of hand. He sees a couple of his warriors had a Professor on the ground with a Dark Mark showing on his arm. Dumbledore, Thor, Loki, the Warriors Three, Avengers and Amelia Bones where all around too. Only Madam Bones wasn't saying a word.

"Enough!" Harry booms in his Crown Prince voice

Everyone turns to him. But only his guards bow to him it respect.

"It is good to see you safely back Harry my boy", Headmaster Dumbledore says his eyes twinkling

Harry feels Dumbledore trying to get into his mind. But Harry knew his mental shields wouldn't give to an amateur and weak wizard like Dumbledore. Dumbledore might be a Enchanter Three-Two. But Harry was a Arch-Mage Tier One and climbing to Tier Zero the highest level of magic. Called the Absolute Mage. So safe to say nobody could get into his mind without his permission. All but his Grandfather the Allfather.  
"Headmaster your will address me as your Highness or Prince Harald. And I would kindly _this time_ warn you to not try getting into my mind. The next time you try to if your _unwise_ to do so you will get a nasty surprise", Harry warns Dumbledore coldly

"Of course your Highness", Dumbledore says bowing slightly

"What is going on here?" Harry asks calmly again

"Your Guards will not let Professor Snape come with us", Dumbledore tells him

"They have a good reason he has the mark", Harry states looking pointedly at the Dark Mark showing from the shredded sleeve of his cloak.

"But son I hate to say this he is helping", Thor tells his son

Thor hoped to get his son to talk to him. When Harry turned to him he wised Harry didn't. His eyes that were once filled with warmth were ice cold to him. And looked at him with indifference.  
"How so?" Harry asks

"We can't say here", Loki tells his nephew not really effected by his nephews now cold eyes.

"Please your Highness we will vouch for him", Captain Steve Rogers tells the Prince

Steve couldn't match the boy they had all heard about from stories Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three told them to this boy, no man. Because this was no boy standing in front of them. It was a man, a Crown Prince who Steve assumed was a master politician even at his age.

Natasha looks at the boy as Steve she could see the man that was standing there and not a boy. She could see he had fought battles and faced trials just by looking in his eyes. This man would be had to get on their side. Especially if he wasn't going to be friendly to his father or Uncle. Because all Harry down was ignore his father or Uncle or just gave cold replies. So Natasha knew they had work cut out for them.

Clint was thinking the same thing as Natasha he saw no boy here. And they were off on a bad start with Thor and Loki. As well as the Headmaster calling him by his nickname and addressing him as a boy. They would be lucky just to get to Asgard at the way there going. This man had the power to leave them all behind or take them and save them. Clint hoped everyone else would see sense of not angering a man that powerful.

Bruce was nervously watching on he didn't want to get involved in the conflict. Even with the calming draught in his system. He and the Hulk could feel the power radiating from the man. Bruce had been surprised that the Hulk had told him he would be challenging this man unless he had too. So that told Bruce that Harry, Thor's son was a very dangerous individual and someone that _nobody_ should mess with.

Tony was smirking at the scene. He just couldn't see what the others did. This was just a boy what could be possibly do to them? The Avengers who were fully armed and had a Hulk! Not to mention the old wizard who knew more magic then Thor's kid could have possibly have learnt it his short time alive. So he knew they would come out on top.

Dumbledore was surprised when he couldn't get into Harry's mind and that he was threatened if he ever tried it again. He needed to convince the boy that Severus would be useful without blowing Severus cover. This boy couldn't possible understand what needed to be done for the Greater Good. He needed to get this _boy_ on their side. He could do that. He wasn't know of the most powerful wizard alive for nothing.

Harry could see all the thoughts going through all their heads. They didn't even realise they were basically shouting them at him. Even Dumbledore's thoughts where easy to read for him. These fools didn't know who they were messing with.

"Office now. Captain Gordson with me. All the rest of you get back to your jobs. This is a list I want you too look at Lieutenant Morgson", Harry orders giving the list of Death Eaters to his Lieutenant.

"Yes your Highness", the guards say slapping to attention

His Captain Gordson begins to drag Snape to the Headmasters office. With Harry and the rest following behind them. Dumbledore and the others trying to stop this.

"There is not need for this my boy", Dumbledore tries to reason with him

Harry just ignores him now.

"You must see reason Mr Thorson-Potter", Dumbledore tells him

Harry spins around at that and his eyes turn dark making everyone shudder.

" _Mr_ Dumbledore I am the Crown Prince of Asgard and you WILL address me as such. If you want to get to safety and no be left behind might I suggest a reality check or for you to. Remain. Silent. Before I reach my limit and leave you behind to face Voldemort and the others on your own", Harry growls at Dumbledore

Harry's wolves growled at the group too. Everyone couldn't help by taking steps back at how dark Harry's eyes had become now he was angry.

"Are we clear?" Harry breaths

They nod scared of what he might do.

"Trust me you haven't even seen my _truly_ angry yet. Just keep that in mind next time you open your mouths", Harry warns them

He spins around and marches towards the Headmasters Office. Before Dumbledore could say the password one look from the Crown Prince and the gargoyle steps aside. Harry marches up the stairs with Captain Gordson dragging Snape behind him and the others trailing after them.

They were all soon in the office and the door behind them suddenly slams shut making many people jump.

"Now Mr Snape care to enlighten me on why I should allow you safe passage to Asgard despite the Allfathers degree?" Harry asks his voice deadly

"Nothing that concerns you Potter", Snape spits not happy with his treatment.

"Tisk. You are losing your chances Snape. Lady Hogwarts have already informed my of your treatment towards her students. So by all accounts that should add another strike to your record", Harry tells him shocking everyone

"Lady Hogwarts talked to you?" Dumbledore asks shocked

"Yes she did Headmaster", Harry confirms

"But how your Highness?" Madam Bones asks respectfully having being quiet till now

"I will allow the answer to that one Ma'am. You see besides being the Crown Prince of Asgard. I also have _many_ other titles. But the ones your should be interested in are being the Lord of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw", Harry reveals to them

"Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" Thor stutters not knowing how that happen

"Yes Mr Thor. I do believe I said that", Harry replies coldly

Thor winces at that tone. Harry turns back to the down Professor.

"So Mr Snape what do you have to say?" Harry asks

"He can't say nothing. It is too dangerous", Dumbledore protests

Harry could see Amelia was getting impatient and to tell you the truth he had enough of this. He was going to end this now.

Faster then anyone could have imagined Harry had snatched Snape's arm that held the Dark Mark and twisted it causing Snape to let up a surprised gasp. Then Snape feels it. He cries out in pain as his mental shield were shattered. ALL his memories played before him and to him that went to Harry.

Harry reviewed all the memories as his but up a shield top stop anyone from interfering. He was disgusted at some of the memories he got from Snape. He may had been an abused child and bullied by 'James Potter' and his friends. But that was not excuse for turned to evil magic.

What these witches and wizards didn't realise dark magic was not necessarily evil magic. There was a line there. The magical world and the Universe in General wasn't black and white it is what these Magical's hadn't learnt to understand yet.

Harry saw read as he sees Snape give the Prophecy to Voldemort then only beg Dumbledore to save Lily. But Harry DID see that Snape was trying to redeem himself. He was currently spying on the Dark Lord. And had oaths and vows binding him to Voldemort and to Dumbledore. This main was trapped between the two. No wonder he was such a bitter man and acted to way he did.

Harry could fix this easily. His domains would allow that. But could Harry take this man into his service to let this man earn Redemption? Harry wanted nothing to do with this man but he did see a person who made a foolish mistake and had tried to right it just to dig himself deeper into his grave. Literally. Harry could see this eventually killing this man.  
"Severus Snape I grant you a temporary break from your oaths and vows. Do you wish of your own freewill to come into my service to earn your Redemption?" Harry booms in his God voice

The Others who had been trying to break the shield now looked at Harry in surprise. Severus looks at Harry he could feel the oaths and vows he was under giving him a break. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"What would I get out of it?" Severus asks

"Such a Slytherin. You would get realised from your oaths and vows made to Voldemort and Dumbledore. You would have the connection you have with Voldemort destroyed and replaced. You would ally yourself with me to seek your redemption, so in other words you would enter _my_ service. Once I have felt you have reached the amount of Redemption your crimes tell me you need to achieve. I will realise you from my service and you will be free too live your life", Harry tells him

Severus looks at him shocked at what the boy…no man was offering him. Could he really do that? Could he be free from those manipulative bastards? But would the Prince's be any better. The deal sounded too good to be true.

Dumbledore was looking in shock at Harry. If Severus accepted this then the boy would ruin some of his plans. But the boy couldn't be that powerful could he?

Loki felt the power radiating of his nephew. He could feel that magic of gods working. How could his nephew become a God already? I took hundreds of years to earn those titles so how did Harald receive them?

Thor too felt the power of God magic. So his son had been given Godhood! And it normally took hundreds of years and his son achieved it in under a decade was incredible! He was so proud of his son. He wondered what his sons domains were?

Sif and the Warriors Three knew what the power meant and were shocked that the young Prince they once new had become a God with Domains within a decade. They would now have to watch their step around him.

"I accept your Highness", Severus decides deciding to trust the Asgardian Prince.

"Then I Crown Prince Harald of Asgard, God, Prince, Shield, Duke, Earl, Knight and Lord induct you into my service to earn redemption for your crimes against humanity. I dissolve all previous tries to others that would interfere with your service too me", Harry booms

Severus feels power run though him. He feels a few things snap inside of him. His arm was on fire. But it didn't hurt it felt…good.

After a minute everything calms down and Severus now realises he didn't have no binds on him anymore. He didn't feel any bond to Dumbledore or Voldemort. He looked at his arm and saw the Dark Mark had been replaced with a White Wolf and an Eagle with a sword and bow with them.

"That Severus Snape is my symbol. You will wear that mark till you have reached redemption. It will slowly disappear as you earn your way. Once it is gone I will fully realise you from my service. Serve me well Severus and don't do anything that would cause me to dissolve our agreement and sent you straight to my Cousin. Do you understand?" Harry asks softly

"Yes your highness", Severus replies bowing

"Good. Now we have much to do and only a few more hours to do it. Pack up your rooms Mr Snape. But before you too give a list of Death Eaters to my Captain. I won't all the information I can get", Harry orders

"As you wish", Severus replies respectfully moving to the Captain

"You shouldn't have done that. That would hurt our side", Dumbledore rebukes him

"That is not for you to decide Dumbledore. I suggest you get packing. We only have a few hours left. I suggest that too all off you", Harry replies casting a quick look at Thor and Loki before leaving the office with his wolves behind him.

"We're screwed if you don't start treating him with respect Headmaster", Loki tells him

"He has…", Dumbledore starts

"Headmaster the power you felt before was the power of the Gods using their domains. Asgardians who earn Godhood don't normally get grated it for hundreds of years. That display of power my nephew just showered was that he HAS domains after just _less_ then TEN years of life. He is off now someone you wouldn't want to meet on a battlefield as the tests to receive Godhood and domains are hard and sometimes fatal. For him to get it so young says so much about my Nephew", Loki warns them

"So in other words he is like a prodigy?" Tony asks

Loki tilts his head, "You could stay that"

"So in other words don't piss him off", Clint summarizes

"Basically"

* * *

Harry left the office. He still had many things to do. But he knew those up in the Office now had a fair idea how powerful he was and his Uncle or Father would tell them what he did means.

So now that was sorted he needed to have a little chat with some house-elves and ghosts…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
